1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a camera backcover closing prevention device. Specifically, the present invention relates to a camera backcover closing prevention device capable of preventing the backcover of a camera from being closed by the weight of the camera backcover itself when mounting or taking out film in the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a user opens the backcover of a camera, mounts a film, and carries out photographing to take the photograph of an object using the camera. After taking the photograph, the user rewinds the film, opens the backcover, and takes out the film.
In a conventional camera, the backcover tends to close by itself due to its own weight, depending on the position in which the user holds the camera when he mounts or removes film from the camera after opening it.
Specifically, the backcover of the camera remains open as long as the user holds the camera parallel to the ground. But when the user holds the camera at a particular angle to the ground, the backcover closes due to its own weight. This happens even when the user does not want the backcover closed so that the user is forced to open the backcover again to either mount or take out film.